nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Boulder
"When faced with two consecutive boulders in a corridor —— you can squeeze past one to push the other." How exactly does one do this? Wouldn't you just squeeze past the second boulder too instead of pushing it, if you just squeezed past the first one? --ZeroOne 16:11, 21 July 2006 (UTC) : If there was an available space behind the second boulder, then you would be able to push it. --Kernigh 19:11, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. You only squeeze by those boulders that are stuck — others will roll. --ZeroOne 19:37, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Valkyrie - able to squeeze past with items? I am running a Valkyrie and have noticed that if I encounter a stuck boulder, I can still squeeze in to an opening, with my starting equipment. Why are Valkyries able to do this? The moment I pick up anything other than gold (even just an amulet), I can't squeeze through, but if I drop everything else, I regain the ability to squeeze in to the small spaces... -- Kalon 02:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not just gold; I was to able to squeeze past a boulder as a Valkyrie carrying a fortune cookie and a gem, in addition to the starting equipment. Does anybody know why this happens? -- Skelwing 23:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::How do you "squeeze" past? 18:33, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::Drop most or all inventory and then move into a square occupied by a boulder that you can't push. :::As to Skelwing's question, it may have to do with the strength and constitution scores; these determine your carrying capacity.--Ray Chason 19:39, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Using a scroll of earth to avoid drowning attack What would happen if you were being drowned by an eel and you read a blessed scroll of earth that filled the water that the eel is in? 24.91.251.8 03:17, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :This is a viable strategy. Wizmode test: The giant eel bites! The giant eel swings itself around you! What do you want to read? or ?* As you read the scroll, it disappears. The ceiling rumbles around you! The giant eel is hit by a boulder! There is a large splash as the boulder fills the pool of water. You get released! The giant eel bites! The giant eel brushes against your leg. :TDTTOE (usually). :--Rogerb-on-NAO 21:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Further to the above, the boulder has only a 90% chance of filling the water ( ). Still better than writing Elbereth in the dust mind you. ::--Rogerb-on-NAO 22:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Boulder Generation Boulders are often very useful for trapping monsters, filling pits, and protecting your loot. This page should have a brief list of all the sources of boulders. There's the scroll of Earth and randomly generated ones on a level but there have to be other ways. I occasionally find fresh tunnels on levels that I had previously explored that have boulders in them. I guess some monster must have dug them out so I tried taming a dwarf lord and a rock mole but the bastards wouldn't dig for me. I know that when I dig with a pick-axe or mattock boulders are never generated so how do I make more without a Scroll of Earth? DemonDoll 17:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC)